


Delphine and Sarah use Helena to Avoid Their Problems 1

by orphan_account



Series: French Leather High School AU [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonding, F/F, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delphine and Sarah use Helena to avoid their problems part 1, essentially the title.





	Delphine and Sarah use Helena to Avoid Their Problems 1

Sarah woke up in her bed, Delphine laying beside her, looking around the room. Sarah went to the bathroom and then came back, having changed into new clothes. Delphine was looking at a picture of Sarah and Kira that was hanging by the door. They were silent until Sarah started breakfast.

"Your daughter is very cute." Delphine said and Sarah smiled at her. "How are you feeling? I know that Saturday morning was pretty shitty for me."

"Well, I'm just fine. I've had worse nights." Sarah said and Delphine nodded. Sarah knew that sometimes she had loose lips and she knew by the uneasy tension between the French girl and herself, she'd said something that most likely fucked up their relationship a bit. "Um, so, I hope that I wasn't too much of a problem after the party."

"You were fine, you passed out a couple of minutes after we got into your bed." Delphine said and Sarah nodded before leaning forward to pull a piece of fuzz out of Delphine's hair. "Thanks, when's Cosima bringing your daughter back?"

"Should be right about now." Sarah said as the door was opened. As a head of messy blonde hair came into view, Sarah realized that it wasn't Cosima that had dropped off Kira, but Helena and it seemed that Kira wasn't with her. "Where's my daughter?"

"Baby traded for me." Helena said and Sarah smiled at the Ukrainian shrugging off her jacket. "Breakfast."

"Delphine, this is my sister Helena." Sarah said and Helena waved, a biting off a large piece of pancake. "Did Cosima make you breakfast?"

"No, she said you make food." Helena said putting more food in her mouth. Delphine smiled at the girl sitting next to her before looking at Sarah, who had an uneasy look on her face. "Is this girlfriend?"

"No Helena, this is not my girlfriend. This is Cosima's ex Delphine, did you ever meet her?" Sarah asked and Helena shook her head before offering a hand to shake. "I assume you have somewhere to go or something to do?"

"Nope, I'm free all day, unless you want me to go." Delphine said and Sarah shook her head. As the shorter girl turned to flip the bacon, Delphine bit her lip watching the way her hips moved. She liked Sarah, the way the other girl felt in her arms was amazing, her scent being welcome, and the nights they spent in the library helping Sarah not fail all of her classes.

"What will we do?" Helena asked and Sarah turned around, setting half of the pan on Helena's plate and putting the other half in between Delphine and herself.

"Well, we could go to the park, we could stay here, or we could get my kid?" Sarah suggested and Helena nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"We stay for bit, then get girl and park." Helena said and Sarah nodded. "Will your friend join?"

"Delphine?" Sarah asked and Delphine nodded. Helena smiled before taking a drink from Sarah's coffee cup. They continued to eat before going to watch TV, Helena sitting in between them. They spent the day watching TV before deciding to let Kira stay with Cosima and Shay for a bit longer and just hanging out at the park.

"Wanna go to the swings?" Delphine asked and Sarah nodded, making sure she could still see Helena. "She seems so innocent."

"She is, but watch out, she liked biting people." Sarah said and that's when she noticed Cosima and Shay walking the trail, lacking a certain child. That's when she started to look around for Helena. "Shit, where is she?"

"Sestra!" Helena yelled and Sarah turned around to see her playing near the pond with Kira. "Look I found your child."

"Yeah." Sarah said, watching them play. It seemed nice, being around Delphine without having to talk about feelings or really worrying about having possibly spilled the beans on her emotions. It seemed that Helena was the perfect distraction for them, allowing them to be together, without pressuring them to necessarily making them confront their feelings.


End file.
